


"I hope you know the lines, Mack."

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Ending, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, set after 5/13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Daisy continued to scream next to the lake. "OH MY-  OH MY GO-  OH GOD!!!!! YESSSSS!!!!!""What is going on?" Mike asked, seemingly worried about the fact that Daisy was screeching at some water lilies."MAY AND COULSON ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!" Daisy screamed bloody murder again.





	"I hope you know the lines, Mack."

    Jemma happily stayed at her husband - _Leo's_ side.  _Husband._ They were  _newlyweds._

    Watching their small family, Jemma smiled. Daisy was drinking Zima, wincing. True, they'd all had better alcohol. Mike was chatting with Mack, and Deke was being dared by Daisy to touch random stuff in this fear-scape of his.

    And there was May and Coulson, standing closely together as they discretely danced softly to the classical music that was playing off Jemma's phone.

   The couple in question was clinging to each other, Phil's arms engulfing Melinda's top half and May's face was hiding in Coulson's shirt as they swayed to the music, some secret conversation leading them into their own little world.

   "Oh,  _Fitz_." Jemma smiled, nudging Fitz for him to get a look for himself.

    Fitz simply smiled and nodded, setting his chin back on her head.

    Suddenly, May jerked away from Coulson.  _"WHAT?!"_

    Even Daisy stopped laughing to look in the direction of May's voice. Mike and deke froze. Everyone turned to stare.

     _"HELL_ _YES!_ _"_  May suddenly roared, and nobody really understood what had just happened.   

   Suddenly, May stood up to kiss Phil, but he pulled away, catching her fingers in his hand.  _"Wait."_  It was an understatement to say that May  _-and everyone else-_  was confused. "Is Mack ordained?" He suddenly asked.

   It took several seconds of silence in the woods for Jemma to start denying what she thought just happened. 

    _"No."_  Mack gave him the weirdest look. "You aren't either, and you just lead Turbo and Jemma's."

    "Shit." Phil muttered.

    "Well, Phil can't speak at his own wedding." May said.

    Daisy screamed.

    " _I am suddenly ordained_." Mack said, his mouth open in realization.

    "Great." May nodded.

    Daisy continued to scream next to the lake. " _OH MY-  OH MY GO-  OH GOD!!!!! YESSSSS!!!!!_ "

    "What is going on?" Mike asked, seemingly worried about the fact that Daisy was screeching at some water lilies.

    "MAY AND COULSON ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!" Daisy screamed bloody murder again.

    "Another wedding?" Mike scrunched his nose. 

    "Yo-yo's gonna be so mad she missed this." Mack said, handing the camera off to Deke as He stepped into the same role Coulson had had only an hour ago.

    May stepped into Jemma's.

    Coulson into Fitz's.

    "I hope you know the words, Mack." Daisy squealed, ripping up flowers from the creek bank, and handing the messy bundle to May, who reluctantly accepted it.

    "I don't  _think_ they need a speech." Mack said. "You really think they need The whole  _'Promise to love and to cherish'_  part? They kinda already do. I mean, come on guys, I, myself, have never seen any couple with such strong, consistent, careful, and never-ending love as such between Coulson and May." Mack thought he was still explaining about what he thought he should be saying, without realizing he was saying it perfectly.

   Daisy started crying.  _She shipped them to hard._

   "I don't think that they need to promise to have and to hold in rich or for poor, for better or for worse, because they already  _have_." Mack just said what felt right. 

   Nobody had the heart to tell the grinning Deke that he was holding the recording camera upside down.

   "May and Coulson don't have to promise forever, from this day forward. They don't need to promise in sickness or in health, in pain or in joy, because they already do so."

   Jemma wiped away the tear. Her wedding had just been crashed in the best possible way.

   "They don't need the vows-" Mack looked up as he continued.

   "Hold up." Coulson put his hand up, taking it from May's. "I'm sure as hell going to say my vows." Everyone laughed.

   "-Till death do they part." Mack's whisper was inaudible as he sighed. But everyone knew what he said. The words just reminded them all that a death would soon part them.  _Coulson's_.

   After the "I do's", Mack smiled. "And you-" He grinned at the next part, "- _'May'_  kiss the bride."

   Coulson wasted no time in eating May's face as they kissed away her maiden name.

   May threw the bouquet behind her, the bunch of wildflowers smacking Daisy in the face. Deke smirked.

   "Bring it on for Mr & Mrs Coulson!" Deke awkwardly yelled, and chucked something in the direction of the couple.

   May's awesome ninja skills were the only thing that saved the two of them from being smacked in the faced a with a glass bottle-

   Of  _Haig_.

   "Where-" Coulson looked down.

   Deke shrugged. "I wanted to know why you wanted it so bad. So. . . I got one for myself, but I didn't have enough to get a second, so-" Deke smiled. "You can use it better than me."

   Phil smirked. "You  _bet_  I can."

   "Mrs. Coulson would probably like some Haig." Daisy prompted.

   "Ma- _Melinda_ , would you like some Haig?" Coulson whispered.

   "Mrs. Coulson would definitely like some Haig." Melinda affirmed.


End file.
